emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2034 (12th December 1995)
Plot Frank is still fuming about Chris getting married. He is determined to see his solicitor and get his will changed. This suits Kim. Betty appeals to Linda to speak to her mum, but Linda is as stubborn as ever. Betty does not want to be seen to be taking sides. Donna is looking forward to the party at Home Farm. Scott does not want to go and suck up to the Tates. Kelly wants to protest to Frank about having shoots on his land, but Vic tells her to behave. Jan and Ned are talking about Linda when Nellie butts in and gloats about her leaving home. She offers to send some bed and breakfast guests round seeing as they will have more room now that Linda has left. Kathy and Rachel meet in the post office. Kathy congratulates Rachel on her marriage. Rachel apologises for not telling her, but she says that they did not want Frank interfering. Kathy wonders if things might have been different if she had stood up to the Tates more. The Dingles have not been invited to the Tates party. Nellie moans that they never get invited anywhere. Zak doesn't want to go anyway, even when Butch points out that there will be free beer. Kathy is surprised when Nick allows Alice to take part in the village nativity play. He does not want to get involved, though. Betty is rather tactless when she reminds him that he has got plenty of time on his hands. Alan takes Rachel a bouquet of flowers and congratulates her and Chris on the wedding. He presumes that they will be going to Frank's party. There is an embarrassing moment when Kim teases Dave in front of Biff and Linda. Biff is quite cocky with her. Nick has been persuaded to help Sarah at the village hall. Sam doesn't think it is fair that his family have not been invited to the Tates party. Eric is patronising until Terry tells Sam that Eric has not been invited to the party either. Linda ignores Jan in the pub. Frank has been to see David Weston (his solicitor) and changed his will - Chris gets nothing. Kim chooses this moment to tell Frank that she is pregnant. Frank is delighted about Kim's pregnancy. He wants everyone to know. The party gets underway - Seth and Betty are the first guests. Dave makes up an excuse as to why Kathy is not coming to the party, but then she turns up on the doorstep. Jack is embarrassed about going to Frank's party because he knew about Chris and Rachel's wedding. Sarah doesn't want him to bring up the subject. Kim can't resist a snide comment to Kathy. It is a quiet night in the Woolpack; just Eric and the Dingles. Rachel admits to Alan that she no longer gets any satisfaction from antagonising Frank. Kim cannot wait to make the announcement that she is having a baby. Kathy and Dave look shocked. Dave later tells Biff that he wonders if the baby is his. As they talk about the affair, neither realises that Frank is overhearing every word. Biff thinks that Dave has had a lucky escape. Betty and Viv discuss the baby news in front of Linda. Suddenly she bursts into tears. Jan looks on as Betty comforts Linda. Former alcoholic, Frank reaches for the whisky bottle after overhearing Dave and Biff and starts choking. Kathy demands to know if Dave is the father of Kim's baby. He can't tell her for sure. Kim rubs it in. Everyone notices that Frank is drunk when he staggers into the marquee. He is about to confront Kim, but collapses just before he can say anything. Kim pretends to rush off to get his tablets, but stops when she gets to the house - she is in no rush to help Frank recover. Cast Regular cast *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby Guest cast None Locations *Home Farm - Grounds, marquee and sitting room *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Holdgate Farm - Yard, living room, hallway and stairs *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Old School Tearooms - Interior *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Village Hall - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes